


Middle

by TheGiantSquid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Erotica, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGiantSquid/pseuds/TheGiantSquid
Summary: Being in the middle was the easiest...





	Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the amazing abigail89, beloved friend and beta <3  


* * *

** Middle **

Harry liked being in the middle. Liked the feeling of being protected from both sides. Ron to his left, Hermione to his right, always there no matter what. They followed him to the ends of the earth looking for those damn Horcruxes. They were right beside him when he faced down Voldemort for the last time. They were there for Hagrid’s funeral, and Charlie’s and Kingsley’s and all the other brave souls who lost their lives to the war against evil and hate. 

They were there for him during the trials, when Harry was constantly bombarded by reporters and photographers, when people would see him and run to the other side of the room because he had defeated the Dark Lord. God only knew what else he was capable of. 

After their lives had settled down, Ron and Hermione refused to leave Harry behind. They rented a flat together. A few years later, they bought a house in Hogsmeade. 

And it was there Harry discovered that he liked being in the middle in a whole different kind of way. 

He loved the feel of Hermione’s legs as she wrapped them around his hips. He loved the feel of Ron draping himself over Harry’s back and pounding into him mercilessly while Harry thrust into Hermione. He loved when Hermione came, her hair fanned out wildly on the pillow, biting her lip to keep from screaming but always inevitably doing so. He loved how Ron’s grip on his hips tightened almost painfully right before he came, spilling into Harry and claiming him as his own. 

And afterwards, Harry loved how Hermione and Ron always surrounded him on the bed, spooning him from both sides, all long limbs and freckled skin and bushy hair, and never letting go.


End file.
